Corazón Delator
by xlspx
Summary: Spoilers  WILL POV. Escena final del libro, Tessa contándole sobre Jem.


Corazón Delator.

* * *

><p>Desde el punto de vista de Will, el momento que Tessa le comenta sobre su casamiento con Jem. Espero que les guste. Por favor, comentar.<p>

* * *

><p>Nunca había escuchado mi corazón. Noté aquello cuando la vi. Cuando sus ojos grises me miraron esperando alguna palabra de mi parte. Latió. Latió dejándome sin habla, dejándome sin palabras a pesar de todo. Me sorprendió, anteriormente mis palabras escapaban de mis labios haciéndome bailar una canción que había inventado frente a todos. Mis labios gritaban lo que deseaban, por fin podía expresar mis sentimientos sin necesidad de morderme la lengua cuando estaba por soltarlos. Ya no habría mas sangre en mis labios al morderme, intentando ignorar mis impulsos. Ya no tendría que esquivar sus ojos constantemente, ya no gritaría su nombre en silencio en mis noches sin sueños. Ya no gemiría su nombre cuando las pesadillas llegaran lentamente por las noches. Ya no escribiría versos sin sentido, mezclando la realidad con la indiferencia, el sueño con la realidad. Ya no sería aquel Will incapaz de gritar lo que sentía. Era libre.<p>

Podía volar si me dieran alas. Podía llorar si la situación lo ameritaba. Podía cantar todas las canciones jamás escritas. Podía escribir los versos más hermosos cada noche que pensara en su nombre. Podía amar a todas las personas si mi corazón, de por si, no le perteneciera. Podía gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos si los pulmones me alcanzaban. _Tessa. Tessa. Tessa_. Gritaría hasta que me escuchara el mundo. Londres, America. No me importaría. Podía contarle al mundo mi amor, tratar de explicárselos e ignorar sonar enamorado.

Me sentía enamorado. Me sentía libre y enamorado. Me sentía un pájaro en busca de su nido. Me sentía como las olas corriendo en busca de la arena, alejándose y volviendo desesperadas por abrazarse a ella. Me sentía como una flor amando el sol, buscándolo en toda ocasión. Me sentía yo, finalmente. Me sentía en casa, _porque ella era mi casa._

Mis manos temblaban cuando cerraron el cerrojo de la puerta, hice oídos sordos a sus palabras, ignoré lo que me preguntaba y me abalancé como ella tal y como había deseado desde que me enteré de la realidad. Sabía a lluvia, olía a tierra mojada. La besé como si no hubiera mañana, como si al día siguiente mi alma se marchara de este mundo. Ella sintió lo mismo, vivió lo mismo bajo mis brazos fundiéndose en mí, riéndose al sentimiento como había hecho yo tiempo atrás. La urgencia era notable, mi corazón volvía a latir. Completamente delator de mis sensaciones. Mi cuerpo temblaba pero me mantenía firme sin deseos de escaparle a eso. _No_. Nunca más iba a escaparle al sentimiento que ella me hacia sentir. No iba a renunciar a Tessa nunca más. Había destruido el muro con su ayuda, y ahora no deseaba reconstruirlo, sólo deseaba asumir la responsabilidad del hecho.

El frío llegó tan rápido como había llegado el fuego, aquel fuego que ella apagó con su alejamiento. Mis labios aun deseaban gritar su nombre en su beso, pero ella había roto el efecto. Sólo una pregunta navegaba en mi mente aumentando como el eco en una habitación. _"¿Por qué?"_

—_**No**_.

Sus palabras me golpearon. La bofetada imaginaria llegó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, dije palabras que no entendí… y finalmente me rendí. Me rendí al sentimiento finalmente. La espada estaba en el suelo junto a una bandera blanca, en el medio… mi corazón.

—Te amo, Tessa, y te he amado casi desde el momento en que te conocí.

{…}

—Te amo desde el momento en que las leí. _Aun te amo._

—Es demasiado tarde—susurró ella, con la voz ahogada mientras temblaba sin darme explicaciones del porque. ¿_Tarde_? Nunca era tarde, no era tarde en ese momento. Tendría que haberlo dicho antes, lo sabía, pero ahora era el momento. _Era el momento_. Mi corazón saltando como un loco dentro de mí lo decía, su cuerpo temblando de emoción lo daba a entender. No era tarde, _nunca sería tarde._

—No digas eso. Te amo, Tessa, Te amo.

—Wil… detente.

Las demás palabras volvieron a fluir de mí sin pensarlas, la impotencia me dejaba sin aire. El no poder demostrarle mis sentimientos me dejaba desnudo frente al mundo. No había nada más espantoso que no poder explicarle a la persona que amas como darías el mundo por ella. No había absolutamente algo más horrible que no poder demostrarle como la sangre fluía por mis venas cada vez que ella abría los bonitos labios para soltar alguna palabra.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo enloquecido, brincando en su interior rebosante de felicidad a pesar de la lejanía de Tessa de mi cuerpo. Pero en segundos… dejó de latir. Y por momentos, creí que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

_**Jem**_. Ella. Prometidos. Casamiento. _Traición_. Dolor. Las palabras pasaron por mi cabeza y me dejaron mareado, al borde del abismo. Ahí estaba yo. William Herondale. Con el corazón en llamas, con la espada rendida en el suelo, perdiendo para siempre al amor de mi vida. Gracias a mi mejor amigo. Mis sentimientos lloraron, los escuché gritar mientras ella se explicaba y me demostraba su símbolo de unión. Ellos se casarían. Claro que se casarían. Ellos iban a vivir juntos. Ellos iban a amarse, iban a besarse, a desearse, a pertenecerse hasta que la muerte los separara.

James no la merecía. 'James'. Noté el odio de su nombre en mi mente. James no la amaba como yo la amaba a ella. James no merecía a Tessa como yo la merecía. _No era justo_. ¡Me había alejado de ella para salvarla! _No era justo._ Él siempre se había mostrado tan neutral a sus sentimientos. _No era justo_. James jamás me explicó lo que sentía, jamás me dijo que la quería, jamás me dijo que iba a casarse con ella. _No era justo. _Si él la amara correría a contármelo. **NO ERA JUSTO**. El odio se alejó tan rápido cuando el rostro de Jem llegó a mí. Mi parabatai. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Odiándolo? Él me perdonaría todo, como lo había perdonado actualmente.

—Jem me perdonaría—solté las palabras y cuando las escuché noté el error. Jem me perdonaría, pero yo jamás me perdonaría. _No me perdonaría_, ni tampoco la perdonaría a ella por lastimarlo. Nadie merecía lastimarlo. Jem merecía ser feliz en su corta vida. El pensamiento de 'si él muriera, ella…', y al mismo tiempo solté rápidamente aquel 'jamás'. Jamás traicionaría a Jem de ese modo. Él no me traicionaría.

Me senté en una butaca, buscando un cable a tierra. Un golpe. Algo. Jem. Jem. Jem. Mi cabeza gritaba su nombre, mi cabeza juntaba las piezas de un rompecabezas que jamás me había detenido a terminar. Jem y su sonrisa al ver a Tessa. Jem y su increíble valentía cuando estaba Tessa. Jem y Tessa. Tessa. Jem. Casándose. Siendo felices. Y él… en la oscuridad.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Tessa.

"_Adiós, Tessa_." La saludó mi mente. _"Este es nuestro final. Hoy ha sido el último día que mis labios besaron los suyos. Hoy ha sido el último día que abrí mi corazón y lo entregué junto a mi espada de lucha. Hoy ha sido el último día que miré tus ojos grises y me perdí amándolos. Hoy ha sido el último día que demostré lo loco de amor que estoy por ti. Hoy ha sido nuestro último día. Mañana no habrá Will y Tessa. Mañana el sol no se posara para mí. Mañana no sonreiré al ver tu rostro. Cuando te vayas, Tessa, mi alma se perderá. Cuando cierres la puerta, me perderé y sólo tú podrás encontrarme, pero jamás dejaré que lo hagas. Adiós, Tessa, nadie te amará como yo."_

» _"__¿Por qué no te marchas? ¿Por qué te quedas diciéndome estas palabras para animarme? ¿No ves que te amo y no me perteneces? ¿No ves que no hay nada peor que aquello? ¿No ves que me muero, que me has matado, y me estoy dejando desangrar? No me hables con ese tono. No me mires, no me dejes mirarte del modo en que te miro. No me dejes amarte, Tessa, no me dejes."_

—¿Y tu? ¿Tú me amas?

"_Sálvame. Sálvame, Tessa. Deja abierta la ventana cuando cierres la puerta. Sálvame con tus palabras. Bríndame la esperanza de morir con tu amor. **Dame vida**. Dime las palabras que atesoraré cuando te vea besándolo, cuando te vea feliz. Sálvame de la oscuridad, Tessa. Dime que me amas, dame sólo esas palabras. Dame lo que necesito y luego déjame ir. Destrúyeme, y luego levántame sin saberlo. Dame un último adiós."_

Pero ella no me salvó. Ella me dejó caer más de lo que ya estaba. Saludé al abismo, con el que pronto me encontraría. ¿Volvería a ser feliz? **No**. Por supuesto que no. La respuesta exacta para la pregunta que todos se harán pero nadie la soltará frente a mí. Mañana seré un fantasma, un espíritu gritando en silencio lo infeliz que es. Mañana seré Will. Nuevamente. Sé que debo irme, pero no siento las piernas, como no siento mi corazón. ¿Dónde está el corazón delator que poseo? ¿Se ha ido con Tessa? Seguramente.

—Tú nunca has podido amarme.

Solté las palabras, porque el rechazo trajo al odio y ninguno de los dos desea marcharse. Sentados conmigo, junto a lo demás en el suelo. Me limité a mirarla por última vez, sabiendo que jamás volvería a hacerlo de ningún modo. Siempre que mis ojos se posaran en ella, vería a Jem. Siempre. Me levanté y con la rapidez, tratando de que ella no observara mis ojos húmedos, me marché. Allí quedó. Tessa. La mujer que le pertenecía a Jem. Yo era el hombre que siempre le pertenecería… pero ella jamás sería mía. Mi corazón gritó esta vez "Adiós, Tessa", y sin darme cuenta, mis lágrimas también lo hacían.


End file.
